<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there is just one thing I need by MichellesBoh (michellesbohh)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068330">there is just one thing I need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellesbohh/pseuds/MichellesBoh'>MichellesBoh (michellesbohh)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>look at all the things my true love gave to me (my true love) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Karaoke, F/M, Ned is tired, Promptmas 2K20, They will never outgrow being horny gremlins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellesbohh/pseuds/MichellesBoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“All I want for Christmas is youuuuu,” he continues singing when he reaches her, leaning into her until she kisses him once before breaking away to tease him. </p><p>“You’re Jewish, Peter.”</p><p>“So?"</p><p>PROMPTMAS DRABBLE DAY 1: Drunkenly Singing Mariah Carey</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>look at all the things my true love gave to me (my true love) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twelve Days of Promptmas</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there is just one thing I need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO! It's Promptmas! Wee! Thanks to @spiderman-homecomeme for organizing this fun for us!</p><p>I'm hoping <i>(hoping)</i> to do a drabble for each of the 12 days but who knows knowing me. I could never come back again and it'd be on brand. </p><p>Hope you enjoy! </p><p>Happy Holidays!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “IIIIII don’t want a lot foooor Christmas. Theeeeeere is just one thing I neeeeed.”  </em>
</p><p>“How long has he been up there?” Michelle sidles up to Ned at the bar with a soft smile.</p><p>She’d been working late so she hadn’t been able to meet up with them for Happy Hour, but when she’d asked how long they’d be there Ned had sent her a video of her beautiful idiot boyfriend with no caption and she’d known she had plenty of time. </p><p>Peter’s up on the tiny stage of their go-to karaoke spot belting his little heart out as she and Ned sip at their drinks.</p><p>“This is his fourth rendition of our holiday queen,” Ned tells her and MJ nods solemnly before taking a sip of her Mai Tai. </p><p>“Mariah. Respect.”</p><p>“Respect,” Ned agrees, taking a healthy swig of his cider.  “Last time he even got a few tips,” he tells her as he pulls out a wad of singles and Michelle does a double take because <em> is that a twenty? </em></p><p>Peter’s enthusiastic performance cuts into their conversation as he brings it home on his intro, <em> “Make my wish cooooome truuuuuuueeeeeee” </em></p><p>MJ smirks into her glass, slouching a bit as Ned leans over in order to be heard over the music, “But that might just be because he took his shirt off for that one.”</p><p>
  <em>  Okay, definitely a twenty then. </em>
</p><p>“He’s such a thot.” Affection curves around the word and Ned grins back at her as she says it because she knows he agrees with her. They'd learned this when they were all still in college and Peter's bedroom had been somewhat of a revolving door during the offs of their on and offs- something Ned so nicely refers to as the "PeterMJ Dark Ages." </p><p>Peter startles then and MJ raises an eyebrow both as a greeting and as a general reaction to everything that’s happening on stage when she realizes he’s frozen because he’s spotted her. </p><p>He turns to her side of the stage then, very clearly singing to her as he belts “<em> Alll I want for Christmas...iiiiiiiiisss youuuuuuuu.”  </em></p><p>She both hates and loves that she can’t keep her smile in check or keep the blush from coloring her cheeks as he spends the rest of the song exaggeratedly serenading her from across the room.</p><p>Several of the bars patrons have turned around to look to see who is on the receiving end of such a passionate performance and she curtains herself behind her hair at the feel of so many eyes on her.</p><p>Once the song is over, Peter bounces up to her with a huge smile on his face. </p><p>“All I want for Christmas is youuuuu,” he continues singing when he reaches her, leaning into her until she kisses him once before breaking away to tease him. </p><p>“You’re Jewish, Peter.”</p><p>“So?” he huffs, sliding his hands to rest on the bar behind her, trapping her between two very different kinds of ahem, <em> wood</em>. </p><p>Peter pushes forward, coaxing her into a kiss that starts out sweet, albeit a little sloppy, but quickly tips just over the line of what is appropriate to do in the presence of their best friend. </p><p>MJ is only one drink in so she kindly disentangles herself and remembers their manners even as Peter begins to trail kisses down into her cleavage. </p><p>She turns to Ned, apology prepped and ready on the tip of her tongue, but to her horror and extreme annoyance the only thing that comes out is a breathy moan at the feeling of Peter’s tongue now on her neck. </p><p>Ned blinks twice before downing the rest of his cider and handing the bartender the $20. </p><p>Michelle concedes that yeah, they should definitely buy Ned’s drinks as he slides the rest of the singles into her purse.</p><p>Ned spares one last glance at his horny ass best friends and says to MJ as he’s on his way out (Peter is otherwise occupied), “You’re just as bad as he is and you know it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Come find me on tumblr @michellesboh! xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>